


Even Bigger Surprises

by BroadwayBiotch68



Series: Surprise! [2]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fame, Love, peter and lara jean are parents, the love is still there...possibly more now, touring the world, yasssssssssss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBiotch68/pseuds/BroadwayBiotch68
Summary: Lara Jean tours the world with Peter. Not only is she pregnant, but many more obstacles face them. But they still love each other tremendously. Lots of cute moments and realistic moments and lifeeeeee!





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Hi guys! I thought that I was done with the Surprise! series a long time ago...A little over a month now. Recently I have been thinking of it a lot though, and I decided that I would go crazy if I didn't write more about it. So here I am. Anyway, I hope Y'all enjoy this story and I hope to make this story really long. PK+LJSCK for life!

After 3 hours, I finally finish packing. That is crazy considering most of the time I will be performing in flamboyant costumes. We'll be gone for 4 months, which seems like forever right now. I'm 1 and 1/2 months pregnant, and by the end, I'll definitely be showing. We have to come up with some way to tell the world before they figure it out on their own. But today, we'll have to tell our families. Peter and I leave at midnight, so we don't have that much time. Margot, Kitty, and Owen are on their way over right now. We thought we'd just get the sibling part done all at once so there are no hurt feelings. Then Margot and Josh will take Paris and her stuff home with them. The best part is they think they are all coming over to say goodbye.

The doorbell rings. Peter opens the door. "Hey, guys. Come in!"

"Hi!"They all say as they walk through the door.

I start to talk. "We have parting gifts for all of you."

They all sit down. We give them all the envelopes. "Don't open them until we say so."

"Now," Peter says, holding back a smile. Kitty does with extreme speed. She pulls the word 'we'. Then Margot pulls out the word 'are'. Then Owen pulls out 'pregnant'. They all exchange weird looks.

"Put the words together," I say. 

Kitty realizes first. She runs over to us and starts screaming while pulling us into a hug. Then Owen runs over. Thankfully, he doesn't scream...Until Margot runs over and screams. When they finally stop, we sit down and they ask a million questions.

"How long have you been keeping this?" Kitty asks.

"2 weeks," I reply.

" How far along?" She asks again.

" About 6 weeks," I say.

"Take good care of her," Owen says to Peter.

" Relax, I will," He replies.

" I have a confession," Margot says.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm also pregnant, except I just found out 2 days ago."

" Omigod. How far along?" Kitty and I both say at the same time.

" A month." 

"Wow. So I am the only sister who's not pregnant? Are you guys encouraging me to go GET pregnant? Because if so I have a line of boys who would gladly-" Kitty starts.

Peter looks at her seriously. "Little Covey, you are NOT and I repeat NOT getting pregnant, no matter how many boys would be willing to have a child with you, you are only 15."

"I know," she says. "It's kind of surreal that by this time next year I will have 2 more people I can boss around though."

" You will be bossing nobody around." Margot and I say at the same time and laugh. 

" Let's BOTH tell Daddy today!" I say, to her.

" Yeah, that would be the best thing ever," She replies. So it's settled. Daddy will find out he will have 2 more grandchildren today.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................... After a lot of critical thinking, we decided to invite Dad, Trina, and Suzanne (Peter's Mom) over to our house, because they may cause a scene in public, and everyone knows who Peter and I are, so they would know too. Margot and Josh thought it was a good idea too. Suzanne shows up first. Paris comes out of her room with a book to read to distract Suzanne until Daddy and Trina come. Then we all sit down. I look at Peter. He gently squeezes my knee and holds my hand. This is the big moment. 

"We have news," Margot begins.

Then I start feeling sick. I run over to the trash and start vomiting. Peter follows behind me and holds back my hair, whispering things like "It'll be okay," and rubs my back. When I finally stop, he washes off my face and gets me water. He is the best. Then we finally sit down again. I hate morning sickness.

"Are you okay?" Trina asks. 

"Yes," I reply.

"Anyway, as I was going to say, Margot and I are both..." I start.

"Pregnant," Margot and I say at the same time.

" Omigod!" Trina and Suzane say in unison, wrapping us in big hugs. Daddy just sits there in shock. "How long?" he finally asks.

"I am 6 weeks," I say.

"And I am 4 weeks," Margot says.

"No way. Kitty, do you have any news?" He jokes.

" NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yells.

After a little more visiting, It's time for our goodbyes. I hug Margot."Good luck," I tell her. Next is Kitty. "Be good. Call me daily with updates. Tell me everything I miss, and if you get a boyfriend, facetime me and Peter so we can scare him." Then Paris. "Mommy loves you Pare, be really good." I hug her and then they all leave. Then we board the tour bus. Peter and I jump into a giant room and lie down. We cuddle for the longest time. I can feel his giant muscles through his shirt. Then we fall asleep. I am going to love this tour.


	2. Just you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the tour! Cute and funny moments (my opinion anyway!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, it's been so long since I posted, I've just been really busy with school and clubs and teams, but I have lots of stuff to post because I have been writing just not posting. I also want to thank everybody for reading and giving kudos, it really means a lot to me and I will never be able to express how grateful I am for everyone's support. One more thing. I would like to tell everyone else who writes in this fandom that I LOVE their fics. I read every new one posted and truly have fun reading them. Enjoy!

I suddenly wake up and smell the wonderful scent of cinnamon and apples, which is Peter. I rapidly look at the clock. 6:30. We've been asleep for 2 hours, Peter's arm is wrapped around me so I gently move it to free myself from his strong grip and then stand up. I walk to the front of the bus and sit down in the driver's seat. Looking out the window, I savor the beautiful view of a lake surrounded by trees. This feels like a dream. That's when I feel I large, cold, hand on my neck.

I screech as loud as I possibly can and whip head back. It's only Peter, though. "Never scare me like that again," I tell him.

"I didn't try to. Sometimes I forget it's only you and me, Covey." He says in his deep, sexy, coquettish voice, which I love. He then pulls me into a tight hug, making my insides literally melt on the spot. Following, there is a loud knock at the door, which is followed by Chris's voice. She became my manager last year and started her own business. She still isn't grown up though. Her style is still provocative and she has like, 50 piercings. 

"Let's get this show on the road, LJ! It'll be the three of us, that driver dude, explicit music and best of all, BOOZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yells. Then I see the look of shock on Peter's face and remember that I never told her about my pregnancy. oops. I slowly open my mouth to tell her about the baby, but Peter is 1,000,000 times faster.

"There is no fucking way you are serving my pregnant wife booze!" He says with extreme intensity. He sure as hell means it. I'm proud of him. I almost crack up when Chris's expression turns to an excited shock.

"You're? Again? For real? Are you kidding?" Is all she can manage to get out. When she finally regroups, she holds up the bottle of vodka and says, "This belongs in the trash." and throws it away.

"When are you telling the rest of the world about this?" She asks."Now," I reply, speedily pulling out my phone. I open twitter. I then tweet, ' I'm pregnant. '. Wow. I just did that. Within seconds, thousands of fans have seen it. I bury my face in Peter's shoulder. I made it official. I don't know how the world will react, but quite frankly, I don't care. 

I move my head more towards Peter's chest and he strokes my hair. When I finally loosen up, Peter lifts me and carries me back to our bed. After he sets me down, he whips out his phone and writes, "2nd child! Loved just as much as the first. Will it be a boy? Or a girl?" and posts it. 

He is literally the best husband a person could ever have. Then our driver arrives and we start the 24-hour drive to Canada. Time really does fly. It feels like just yesterday Peter and I were fake dating, when in reality that was 10 years ago. Who would've guessed we'd get married and have 1 (soon to be 2), kids.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The drive to Canada is long, too long. We haven't even crossed the border yet. We've been driving for 2 hours, but it seems like 5. Peter and I have been cuddling and watching Netflix for 1 hour now. "What now, Covey?" He asks me with a sneaky grin on his face. "Any Ideas?" I ask. 

"If only you knew," He laughs. 

"PG," I reply. He flips me so that I'm on top of him. "How about' now? Do I still need to be PG?"

"Never," I Pout. Peter then throws off his shirt. "Do whatever you want," He tells me in his deepest vocal octave. I sarcastically take off my- well actually his shirt and say, "Do whatever YOU want, Kavinsky." 

"You know I meant-" He sighs. "I know," I say. Peter then puts his head on my stomach. "Child, please don't be stubborn, sarcastic, or sassy like your mama." He says with a giant grin on his face. "There. I did what I wanted. Now put that back on." He instructs me. I do as he tells me and put it back on. Then I rest my head on his chest and wrap my arms around him. 

"Let's play the game of questions," I say.

"What's that?" Peter asks me. 

"We take turns asking each other questions," I tell him. 

"Ok." 

"Favorite Book," I prompt him. 

"Wow, I really don't read that much, you know that, ummmmmmmmm, I guesss "The Borrowers"? what is your favorite song? I always forget." Peter replies. 

"Bring Me To Life by Evanescence! You knew that! Who is your favorite rock artist?" I ask him.

"Rock, Rock, um, Def Leppard. You?" Peter replies.

"Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. Favorite pop princess," I ask.

"You, duh," Peter tells me. "I am NOT a pop princess!!!!!!!!" I yell. 

"Yeah, you are, and I love that." He smiles. 

I decide to give in and let him win. "Fine," I say. Sometimes it seems like HE'S the sensitive one, which we all know, he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is in Peter's POV, cause why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"Peter!!" I wake up to my sexy wife's bloodcurdling screech. Where the hell is she?

"Where are you, babe??" I ask her with concern. I hope that she's okay. Suddenly, she appears at the doorway thingy.

"We're gonna be late for the appointment. If you want to see your child, you need to get ready." Shit! I think. The OB! How could I forget?

I throw on a shirt and shove a random pair of shoes on my feet. "Let's go!" I tell her. She grabs her things and we run off the bus and get in our rental car. After what seems like forever, we arrive. When we walk into the hospital lobby, the receptionist looks starstruck.

"Lara-" My beautiful wife starts.

"I know who you are. I've already checked you in. Please take a seat!" She tells us. We wait and wait, and wait until finally, a nurse comes out. 

"Come with me," She orders us. Then another lady comes in and does all of the normal stuff. Almost instantaneously afterward, the doctor comes. Barely speaking to us, she uses the machine and a picture comes up on the screen. It doesn't look at ALL like what Paris's looked like though...

The woman looks at us in surprise and opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. When she finally pulls herself together, she speaks. "You didn't think it was only one, did you?"  
"what????" Lara Jean and I both say at the same time.

"Twins. Fraternal Twins." She smiles at us.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. We get a boy AND a girl this time?" I ask. I've never been good with vocabulary.

"Yes! Congratulations!" She shrieks. And it really hits me. I'm a Dad to three people now. I'm so glad we chose baby names for a boy and a girl. They will be named Mercury Nicole and Luke Alexander Kavinsky, Mercury after LJ's greatest influence/idol, Freddie Mercury and Luke because I've always wanted a kid named Luke, not sure why. Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddie 4 Life! Thanks for reading.Hope to post more tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 LJ's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells Lara Jean about something that he used to do.

As soon as we start to drive, I notice that there's something wrong with Peter. He looks scared and worried, but I can't think of anything that could make him feel that way. After all, we just found out that we're having 2 more kids, instead of just one. Suddenly, he looks at me, puzzled.

"Covey, are you alright? "He asks me, but the strength and stability that he usually has in his voice are gone. 

"Yeah. Are you? You just look..." I reply.

"Worried." He finishes for me. "I was just thinking about literally everything that could go wrong," He says whilst pulling over.

"Can we go sit in the back?" He asks.

"Peter, we can't do that. I'm-" I tease.

"I am NOT trying to seduce you right now. I just wanna talk." He smiles.

We climb to the backseat slowly but never end up talking. What happens is my shirt slides a little too far down, Peter naturally pulls it up for me, and after too many intense stares at each other we make out. In the rental car. For an hour.

When we finish, he says something. "My dad wants to know the kids. He found out we were pregnant and Paris existed from a friend who is really into paparazzi. Now that we know there will be three kids he'll want to know, should we let him?"


	5. LJ POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict Resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I will try to be better about posting. What happens is I write, but then forget to post. Sorry about any typographical errors, this is the first time I've typed a chapter on a kindle/tablet.

I think for a moment. "I really don't know, I've met him a total of one time. You know him more than I do, so I guess I'll just go along with whatever you decide." I tell him.

"Are you sure?" Peter asks me.

"Yes, you choose." I faithfully tell him.

"I don't think they should be seeing him alone. Ever. But maybe if we went too. One time. Then decide from there." He says.

"Okay. Just know that I will be here every step of the way." I assure him. Then we move back up to the front of the car and drive back to our bus.  
.................................................................................................  
"Spill the tea my peeps!" Chris screams as we arrive back at our bus.  
"One word. Twins." Peter says.  
Chris shrieks.  
"Fraternal. One girl and one guy." I add.  
She shrieks again, and is obviously drunk. "Remember when you were like, such a good girl?" She asks me. "Little virgin LJ, basically afraid of men."  
Peter and I exchange smiles holding back our laughter. 

"At least I didn't sleep with every man in the city." I sarcastically say.

Then she slips into her room to 'sleep'. A whole lot of moaning later, she finally steps out and goes who knows where. 

Suddenly, my phone rings. It's Margot. "Hello?" I ask. The response is Paris's laughter.


	6. LJ POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this. Stay safe and have fun doing whatever you do on New year's. Luv y'all.

"Hi mommy!" Paris sings. "I really miss you, so much that I decided to call you and I might've taken Auntie Margot's phone without asking her, but I really wanted to hear your voice and daddy's voice." She says faster than I can comprehend.

"Okay, my baby. Can I talk to Auntie Margot? I promise she'll give me right back when we're done." I ask my precious ray of sunshine.

"Fine..." She says. I can visualize her eyes rolling right now.

Then Margot comes on the line. "Lara Jean?" She asks.

"Yeah. Paris apparently stole your phone to call me." I say. "Anyway, her timing is perfect. You'll never guess what we found out today."

"What?" Margot asks.

"Fraternal twins." I tell her.

"No way." She says, evidently flabbergasted.

"Yes. Their names will be Mercury Nicole and Liam Alexander." I tell my sister. All of a sudden, I hear Kitty's voice. 

"Ohmygod." She screams.

"And I thought we'd catch up with you guys." Margot says. "I guess you'll always have more kids, considering that both you and Peter want 5 little minions."

"4." I say. " That way we have a better chance at having an equal amount of boys and girls. Or maybe 6."

"I want 12 kids, so that I will have 13 people who will do whatever I want them to." Kitty chimes in.

"Who's the other one?" I ask.

"My husband." She says. Kitty is quite the character.

"Can I talk to Paris again?" I ask.

" Yes. Luv u." Margot and Kitty say.

"Luv u guys too." I tell them.

Paris's giggling is what let's me know that she is back on the line. I put the phone on speaker so Peter can hear.

"Hi, again baby." I say.

"Hi mommy." She sweetly whispers.

"Daddy's here too." Peter tells her in a deep, scary voice. Paris giggles.

"So, remember how we told you that you were going to be a big sissy?" I ask her.

"Yeah..."She says.

"Well, you still are, but to 2 babies. A boy AND a girl." Peter says.

"So there are two babies in mommy's tummy?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"WOW! I didn't even know that was a thing." She says. Peter and I laugh.

"We will still love you the same though. " Peter tells her. 

"Ok." She says.

"Goodnight, baby girl." I say.

"Goodnight." She says, but it sounds more like gun-high, which makes me laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) have a great day.


	7. Peter's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV again, cause why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait...there's more.

After our call with Paris, I think about my dad a lot. God, he was such a shitty dad. He fucking left Owen and I, and only reached out to us when it was convenient for him. I hope, no, I know that I will never be like him. Lara Jean told me that visits were up to me, and I'm starting to have second thoughts about it. What if he's still a douche and emotionally scars my kids? I think this the entire night, even when I'm supposed to be sleeping, I just lie there. Nobody knows this, but I felt like I wasn't enough, and that it was my fault that he left and started a totally new family.  
Soon after, I joined lacrosse. I put my entire body and soul into it. Everybody started liking me more and more, and I eventually grew out of it. It felt horrible, and I never, ever want my kids to feel that, especially if it's caused by my shitty Dad. I wake up Lara Jean.

"What?" She asks.

"I don't want the kids to meet my Dad anymore." I tell her.

"Ok. Then they won't." She says. I love her so much. I cuddle her until we fall asleep and don't let go until we wake up.


	8. LJ POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot And Never Brought to Mind...
> 
> Aka New Year's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's. Have a great 2019 and make it the best year ever!

Peter and I are lying in bed watching the New Year's show on tv when we get the text. Chris is at a party and wants us to come? That is really weird. She never wants us to come with her because we're boring parents or something. We still have fun. We go to wild parties like, twice a week. Anyway, she wants US to come to this one, which is a little suspicious. We turn off the tv.

"So, are we going?" Peter asks me.

"Sure." I tell him. "Unless you have...other...ideas."

"I'm down with whatever." He says. "As long as you aren't drinking, doing drugs, or anything else that will harm you or the babies."

"Who do you think I am?" I tease.

"A sexy, kind, smart, talented, sweet, beautiful, woman who I am extremely lucky to call my wife and be able to say I have 1, soon to be 3 kids with." He whispers. 

"Let's just stay here." I say. "I'll probably get pressured to drink or something."

"You are amazing." Peter says, and cuddles up closer next to me, so that I feel his bare skin against mine. He puts his arm around my back and I lay my head down on his chiseled shoulder. He smiles and turns the tv back on.

One hour later............

"3....2....1...." Peter and I chorus. Then we kiss. And not kiss. Like a full blown make-out. We do this every year to start the year off very well. Then we realize that we are still face-timing Kitty. She laughs hysterically and ends the call.

Soon after, we fall asleep together. And that's our new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019!!!!!!!!


	9. Update

I felt the babies kick today. It was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life. Painful yes, but so majestic. Just like their big sister, Paris. <3


End file.
